Voices Inside My Heart
by CinderCiela
Summary: Modern Highschool AU, boyXboy. He was the new boy with an eating disorder, mommy issues, and a dark secret. He was the boy who charmed everyone with his looks and wits, and was fooling them all. She was the girl who was being cheated on from the very beginning, and never would've guessed it. They were the family and friend that were caught in the crossfire. And this is their story.
1. Voices That Worry

**Hello. I guess this calls for a bit of explaining. In this, everyone connecting to the Phantomhives (Mey Rin, Sebastian, ect.) has Phantomhive for a last name. Anyone connecting to the Trancys (Claude, Hannah, ect.) has Trancy for a last name. Also Alois Trancy is Alois Trancy's real name. I think 'Alois' has a much prettier ring to it than 'Jim' and honestly, I don't know how to spell his real last name (Is it Macken? Or McCain?).**

 **I think that's all.**

 **Anyways, enjoy _Voices Inside My Heart_!**

* * *

 _Alois~_

The sky is dark and heavy, and it matches my mood. _Good,_ I think. I'd rather not have to go to school feeling like this _and_ having to deal with nice, sunny weather.

I am ready for Claude to take me to school, but he is still in the shower. Darn. I know that from today forward, I'll have to wait for him each morning. Hannah made me breakfast before she left for work, but I don't eat - regularly, that is. I know that I'm bone thin, and I've been accused countless times of being anorexic, but I can't just make my body get back onto a regular eating schedule of three meals a day. I guess I can blame That Man for that.

Today will be my first First Day Of School. Last year was my first time _ever_ going to school, and even then, I didn't start until second semester. Last year I had pretty much blown every chance I was given to make friends, and now that I'm going to a completely _different_ school, I can't imagine that this year will be much better...

I hear the shower stop upstairs, and I know that when Claude comes out he'll yell at me for not eating. I quickly run upstairs, grab a granola bar, and break it up over the carpet - to make crumbs. I put the wrapper on the top of the trash, and I throw the remaining bits and pieces that didn't end up on the floor down the garbage disposal.

I glance at the outfit that Hannah helped me pick out: a green V-neck, black shorts and socks, and my favorite pair of boots with purple ribbon. I throw on a violet jacket to complete the ensemble.

"Alois? Are you ready?" Claude comes out of the room he shares with Hannah wearing a suit and tie. He works at some big-name company where he's like the CEO or something - I never much pay attention to his horror stories he brings home from work.

"Yes! I'm all set!" I wince slightly at my voice. It's high-pitched and feminine, and while I don't mind it, I know it's annoying to others. It wasn't going to get any better either; I'm already long past my voice change.

Once outside, I climb into the black limousine that awaits us. I know that'll be the first thing about me people will make fun of.

* * *

 _Ciel~_

It's another first day of school - aw, crap, I have to be there early. Being on the Welcoming Committee, I have to get to know each new student. Lucky for me, Sebastian always gets me up early. I am dressed in my most professional attire: Blue dress pants and black dress shoes, along with a matching blue overcoat. I slip on my eyepatch, hiding one of my many scars that I deny the world access to.

I grab a sack with my breakfast - a blueberry muffin and some banana slices - and head out the door of my family estate, where Sebastian is waiting for me in a jet black Porsche.

The ride to school is short - my house is in the city, so the school is, naturally, nearby. I watch as building hurl past my window at impossible speeds and the grey dashes on the road transform into a solid white line.

When the Porsche pulls up in front of the school, I wave Sebastian one final, cool goodbye, and slam the door of the car _hard_ , to announce my presence to the hoards of people that cover the school.

I weave my way through impossible crowds and finally can breathe once I reach the main building. I let my breath catch up with me before I have an asthma attack, then go inside and make my way to the main office.

The secretary lady for the day is a dull-looking lady with a poor fashion sense and thin, gun-black hair.

I hold out my schedule to her. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I'm on the Welcoming Committee."

The lady, instead of speaking, stands up and walks me into an office where a small group of kids are waiting. She plasters on a fake smile.

"Hello children! This here is Ciel, and he is going to be your friend as you get used to the Kuroshitsuji Academy experience!" And with that, the smile drops like a heavy stone, she hands me a stack of papers, and leaves the room with just a little too much speed.

"Hi! Yes, I'm Ciel," I say, trying not too sound too dry. I know these guys don't wanna be here. "I' going to take roll call real quick, so just hang in there. Bethany Adams?"

"Here."

"Angela Blanc?"

"Hi."

"Ashe Landers?"

"Yo."

"And Alois Trancy?"

"That's me."

The last voice catches me off guard. My eye studies it's owner: a terribly thin child - I think it was a boy - with soft blonde locks and eyes that rivaled the sky. He was wearing interesting clothes - most Kuro students wouldn't be caught dead wearing shorts that small. There was something _off_ about him too - he was too pretty to be a normal ninth grader. He had clearly dolled himself up. But why?

I silently scold myself for caring. These new kids are the school's newest _losers_ and _lone wolves_. They are out of my league.

I paste a warm smile that doesn't reveal my thoughts onto my face, and say, "Alright, let's begin our school tour!"

* * *

 _Alois~_

Hair the color of the naviest, coldest ocean, and a single eye to match. His skin is so pale and creamy, I want to reach out and touch it...

No, no, I need to stop myself. I am _not_ about to fall for a boy I haven't even really met. But still, he has such a _fine_ figure. Not skinny, like me, but not overly bulky. The perfect, walking incarnation of the thin line separating the two. He's dressed so nicely, too. He's wearing a strange eyepatch on his head - I wonder why? Isn't it hard to see with just one eye?

"Alright, let's begin our school tour!" He suddenly says. Oh, his voice, it's just like silk. It slips slippery from his soft pink lips. For less than a millisecond, I wonder faintly what those smooth lips taste like. I wouldn't mind finding out...

"Yo, Blondie, you comin'?"

I am snapped out of my trance by a thug-like boy with white hair and lavender eyes - the color of Hannah's hair. It really is a lovely lavender.

"Uh, yes. I'm coming." I respond quickly and somewhat out of breath, then run to catch up with the rest of the group that is slowly making it's way down the hall.

I've decided I don't care about the anything else right now - I want to meet that boy, and spend time with him, and to tell him everything. I wonder slightly how I came to that conclusion that fast, but I guess some people are just like that. Claude is like that. That Man was like that.

* * *

 _Hannah~_

I tug gently at my long braid, and it comes undone messily in my hands. My shifts are over, and I have to go meet my husband at his office, then my son at the hospital. I have this feeling in my gut - a worrying, nauseating feeling that just won't go away. I can't stop thinking about Alois. I want him to be safe, to continue to live at home with me and Claude and hopefully Luka, someday. But Claude and I have agreed to make our adopted son an education.

But then again, it's only been two years... how can a child recover from a life like that in only two years? I know he hasn't been eating, and I know he stays awake for hours on end at night. I wish I could do something.

"Miss Hannah? Are you leaving?"

I turn to see Thompson, a fellow waiter who works at the café with me, smiling warmly. I enjoy seeing him and his brothers smile. It brightens my day.

"Yes, I'm going to go visit Claude, and then Luka."

"That's very nice of you. I do hope Luka gets better - oh! Today is Alois' first day of school, isn't it?"

The gnawing worry returns to my sickly stomach. "Yes. I really hope... that he's okay..."

Thompson smiles yet again, and says, "Don't worry. He's been through a lot, but he'll be fine. After all, he has you!"

I smile back, and leave the café. I ride the bus to where Claude works, and give him his lunch. He thanks me gratefully and kisses me. I am on the bus yet again, and finally arrive at St. Luc's Childrens Hospital.

The secretary barely lifts her eyes off of the paperwork she has.

"Who are you here to see?" Her voice is bland and scratchy, and makes me wince.

"Luka Trancy."

"Room 431."

I mutter a quiet 'thank you' and head down the hall and to the elevator, where I wait for quite some time. Once it arrive at my floor, I wait for other parents, who were visiting their children - crying, panicking, worrying parents - to drain out of the little box before I step in. I punch in the '7' and wait. Second floor, third floor, fourth and fifth... this is taking too long. Finally, it arrives at my floor.

This is the cancer ward - the hallways are empty, and when I look through the small windows on the doors, I see many children with tubes flowing though their noses and puncturing their chests.

Room 431.

I open the door, and see that my brown-haired little boy is sleeping. I pat his head lightly. "Luka." I coo.

He picks his head, shakes it a bit, lays eyes on me, then smiles. "Mother!"

I blush lightly. I love the way Luka says it - 'Mother' to me and 'Father' to Claude and 'Brother' to Alois. Alois himself never calls Claude or me 'Mother' or 'Father', but I guess that's just how he is.

"How's my favorite baby boy?"

Luka beams and wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm great! How's Alois? He gets to go to school today, doesn't he? He's so lucky! I wish I could go to school!"

"Yes, Alois is at school right now, but remember, it's _very_ hard for him to go, so when he visits, be nice, okay?"

"Okay!"

Suddenly, a nurse walks in. "Oh! Mrs. Trancy!" She says. "Hello! Luka's going to continue with his chemo in a couple hours, so I'm afraid you have to leave. I'm sorry." She sounded honest.

"Alright." I say, getting up, walking away, and retracing my steps out of the hospital. Suddenly, my phone rings. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

 _"This is the Kuroshitsuji Academy Principle. I am calling about your son, Alois."_

My heart beats fast. "Okay. What is it?"

 _"He attacked a boy at school today."_


	2. Voices That Hit Girls

**Truth be told, I wasn't actually considering continuing this story. I was hit _hard_ with a _serious_ case of writer's block, but randomly today, my mind filled with ideas and I decided to write this (short) chapter on a whim. So here ya go.**

 **Also just a little warning~Alois says and does things (this applies to later on in the story) that are offensive to some people, and doesn't have a filter for his potty mouth, so...**

 **Also! This chapter contains script format, and I know some people are really nit picky about that, so if it bothers, you, heed this warning.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Alois~

I inhale the tense, steaming air around me. Nerves are high and angry, and so the air tastes like metal. Smooth iron, shiny mercury metal. The principal stares at me stone-faced, and I know I'm going to get it. Hannah won't care; she never does. But she'll tell Claude, and boy, will _he_ be mad.

I try to think back to what happened. It was that bitch, Angela something. She came up to me and she said I was dressed like a slut, and I... I didn't do anything. Not yet. She said I reminded her of the kid in That Picture, and that's when I hit her. A clean, swift, bone-meets-bone punch to the nose. I heard a crunch, and for a second, I was glad I'd broken it. I'd be damned if I'd let her stay at school reminding people of _That_.

I study the small room I was confined to while I waited for Hannah. The walls have paint peeling off of them, and the carpeted floor is torn up and rugged. The chair I'm sitting in smells like piss, so I grab one of the messy folders from an old file cabinet and sit on it. Much better. Outside, in the larger room next to mine, I hear muttering chitterchatter and some angry yelling. I hear the some of Angela crying. Her nose must be killing her. I'll bet everyone it that damn room is comforting her right now. It's not fair. No one comforted me. No one ever will. No one ever can, really. It's not like I'd ever, _ever_ tell anyone about what I've been through. Though the media doesn't seem to mind.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when the principal, Mr. Randall, opens the door to scowl at me. He stands there for a minute, just scowling. I take this as a chance to study his features. He's built like a Greek statue, I think. Tall and huge and overpowering. Men like that scare most people, but not me. I knew enough to be scared of even the scrawniest, most pathetic old men.

Several minute of scowling and studying later, Hannah rushes into the room. She's still in her work uniform, but I know she got let off earlier in the day.

"Alois!" She exclaims. "What happened? Why did you punch that poor girl? Tell me now, you know I'll have to tell your father about this."

I tense at the mention of Claude. "'Poor girl' my ass! That bitch deserved it!"

Principal Randall looks at me like I just confessed to Angela's murder or something. I shrug it off.

"Alois Renee Trancy, you will quit speaking like that now! Now tell me, I know she must've done something to you. What?" She leaned down, and whispered in my ear for only me to hear, "Did she say something about IT?"

My potty mouth seals shut and a nod silently and submissively. Hannah stands up and mutters a quick 'okay'. She says something to Principal Randall and they close the door to my cell so they can talk without my listening. I sit there and allow silent tears to migrate down my face.

* * *

 _Alois~_

I've been assigned a Para. That's right, one of those special teachers that the Special Ed kids get stuck with. I hate this. I am _not_ retarded, or even the _slightest_ bit fucked up in the head! But nooooo, Hannah has to go talking to that damn principal and get me a damn _Para_.

"Mr. Abberline," Principle Randall begins, gesturing to the red-haired man that is my Para. "will help you cope with things at school, so events such as this don't happen again."

I am not listening to Principal Randall, though. I am too busy shooting daggers at my new teacher-stalker.

"Please, Alois, call me Fred." Says Mr. Fred Abberline My Para. My stare could cut glass, by now, I'm sure. "I'd like to be on a first-name basis with you, Alois."

Hannah sets her warm hand on my shoulder, and I fell a little bit better. "He'd only here in case things get to be too much for you or you feel like suddenly telling someone." Why does everyone think I want to tell someone? Secrets aren't meant to be shared. "He doesn't know anything, and doesn't have to."

She then grabs my arm, and tells me I can come home for the day. I nod my head in agreement, and I stare murder at my principal and Para all the way out the door.

* * *

 _Ciel~_

I login to my facebook page and post. This is how gossip is spread throughout the school, and looks like I'm the one starting the fires this time around.

 **Ciel Phantomhive:** Hey, has anyone met that new kid yet? The one dressed like a prostitute? He broken Angela's nose today.

 **Lizzie Midford:** O.M.G! I SAW him! That was a guy? He looked like such a whore!

 **Meyrin:** woah srsly?! angela is a bitch tho so I bet she deserved it

 **Ran Mao:** Jeez, whats his name? Ill bet hes some kind of looser who thinks he can do whatever he wants

I sit back and watch the rumors spread, everyone taking a fair part in it. Now, I'll bet you're thinking 'Gosh Ciel, I thought you were a good person. How could you be so heartless?', but a 'king' of the school, it's my duty, even if it's not pretty. If you were popular, I bet you'd understand.

Sebastian walks into my room and sees me on my laptop.

"Watcha got there? Homework?" He asks earnestly. I close the lid so he can't see.

"Yeah, just a little essay thing we have to do for English. Ya know, the usual hell."

He chuckles at my comment. "So, how was your day? You had to welcome any new students, didn't you? I'm sure you met some interesting people.

I snort. "Pfft, yeah. There was this one psycho kid that punched a girl in the _nose_. I'm pretty sure he broke it, too."

"Wow, really? I can't imagine what his parents must be doing to him right now."

I kick my shoes off and set my feet up on the desk and fold my arms behind my head. "I dunno. But he _was_ interesting."

I open my laptop back up and type something into Google. _2013 Galtzen Child Rape Case_. Names and articles and photos of a blonde boy in a blue kimono with his father's hand up his butt appear. I click on a article and begin to read.

 _In a small town near New York City, police unearth what may be America's biggest child rape case..._

"But I _would_ like to get to know more about him."


End file.
